


Thank you..

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: F/F, Love, Scars, Trust, beautiful Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert and Aaron do the same thing every night before bed..





	Thank you..

Aaron was lying in bed on his back waiting for Robert to come in so they could do their nightly routine. His shirt was off and the blanket just before his waitst. All that was on show was his chest and arms.

Robert came in and smiled at Aaron the smile that only him and Liv got to see nobody else. Aaron smiled back at him.

Robert changed into his boxers and got into bed. Aaron pulling the blanket down so it covered just his legs.

Robert climbed above Aaron and kissed him lightly before running his hands down Aaron's arms and holding his hand.

With his free hand Robert ran his finger over Aaron's scars on his arms and counted them one by one. 

Aaron shivered at the touch before nodding at Robert so he could carry on,

Robert did the same on his other arm before liking both their hands together and kissing all the scars on Aaron's arms.

He then moved down and counted the ones on Aaron's chest. Aaron moved him away quickly but Robert just kissed him on the forehead and spoke. 

"You ok?" He whispered to his boy. "Yh sorry just go slow please." Aaron spoke quietly.

Robert nodded his head before kissing Aaron's cheek and continuing.

When he finished counting he kissed all the scars on Aaron's chest and stomach. Before going back up and kissing all the ones over his arms.

He kept repeating the process of kissing all the scars on his arms, chest and stomach before running his fingers through his husbands gel free hair and settiling down.

"Thank you." Robert whispered "Thank you for trusting me to count all these scars on your beautiful body and for letting me kiss them." 

"Thank you." Aaron spoke quietly "Thank you for doing it and letting me know just how beautiful you think I am with these scars. Thank you for looking after me."

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron's shoulder before settling down with him. 

That was always going to be there nightly routine until Robert was sure that Aaron would never harm himself again...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
